Friends?
by AliceRosalieBellaCullen1234
Summary: Bella and Edward have beens best friends their whole life. will they fing that they feel more than friendship for each other? Heartbreak, romance, and a little comedy.  All Human sounds typical but there are twists. T just in case. worst in it's kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hey this is my first attempt at an all human twilight fanfic. In this story Emmett Bella and Jasper are all Swans. Emmett and Jasper are twins but look nothing alike. Edward and Alice are twins and Rosalie is a really good friend. They've all grown up together. Emmett Jazz and Rose are all seniors, the other three are juniors. Hope you guys like it. Plz read and review.**

Bella POV

Ugh. First day of school. The beginning of my third boring year at Forks High. I got dressed in a pair of light gray skinny jeans, my purple vans, and a baggy, off the shoulder purple t-shirt with "Paramore" written in black on it. I left my hair down and curly except I straightened my bangs. Hanging out with Alice all my life really impacted my fashion sense. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to have some cereal. My brothers, Jasper and Emmett were just about to leave.

"Hey Bells, want a ride to school?" Emmet asked.

"No thanks. Edward said he's going to pick me up today." I answered, politely declining his request.

"Okay. See you later." Jazz said.

I waved as they walked out the door.

I sat down at the kitchen table and ate some apple jacks before Edward got there to pick me up. I had the house to myself for a few minutes because my mom and dad already left for work.

A minute later I heard the low hum of the Volvo's engine in the drive way. I walked out the door and locked it. Edward got out of the driver's seat and walked around the car to open the door for me, being a gentleman, as always.

"Thanks." I said quietly, slightly blushing.

"No problem. You look nice today." He complimented.

I blushed an even deeper red and said "thanks." He chuckled. He loves making me blush. When we were little, he once told me that it made me look like a tomato and he liked it. Remembering that just made me blush even more.

On the way to school I just sat there, remembering things that me, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jazz, and Rose have done throughout our years of being best friends. I chuckled to myself, remembering something really funny.

"What?" he asked, smiling at me.

"I was just remembering that time, in eighth grade, when Rose was sleeping on my couch, and you got gum stuck in her hair and couldn't get it out, so you cut her hair." I said, still chuckling.

"That wasn't funny. She was so mad at me. She couldn't do anything about it but she was shooting death glares at me for weeks. I swear, if looks could kill." He said, only making me laugh harder.

By now we were pulling into the school parking lot. He got out of the car and came to open my door for me. I stepped out of the car and sighed nervously.

"You'll be fine." He said giving me a hug. He knows I hate first days of school.

"Thanks. I needed that reassurance." I said, already feeling calmer. This is why Edward is my best friend, he always knows how to make me feel better. We Swans and Cullens have been best friends since birth. Me and Edward have been the closest of friends for as long as I remember. We are inseparable. Alice is also a close friend but not as close as me and Edward. Me and him just have this connection. About five years ago, in seventh grade (well I was in seventh, she was in eighth), Rose moved into town. All I could think was that she was the most beautiful girl in Forks and would definitely be one of the popular people and wouldn't want to hang out with our group so we didn't bother to talk to her or anything. But for some weird reason, she came over to our lunch table and started talking to us. We've been a tight group ever since. In their freshmen year of high school, Rose and Em started going out. They have been ever since and now they're seniors. In Alice's Freshmen year and Jasper's sophomore year, they started to go out. And they've been together ever since. People always ask if it's weird for me that my best friends are dating my brothers. It was at first but I got used to it. Now my family, the Cullens and Rose are always staring at me and Edward like they're expecting us to get together or something. But I have a boyfriend, his name is Jacob Black. And Edward has a girlfriend, her name is Tanya Denali. Think of the Devil and she shall appear.

"Oh Eddie!" she called walking towards us. "What are you doing hugging _her_?" she said pointing and looking at me with disgust.

"Tanya we're best _friends_." I told her, emphasizing the word friends. Tanya continued to glare at me. I rolled my eyes at her. Edward deserves someone better than Tanya, someone that trusts him and someone that he can trust. Someone who is real and not plastic, someone who isn't dating him because they just think he's hot but because they actually like him as a person. Tanya was none of those things.

"Come on Tanya lets go." Edward said taking her hand, and started to walk away. "See you later Bella." He called over his shoulder.

"See ya." I called. I went to go find Alice. I went to my locker seeing how her's is right next to mine, I thought that would be a good place to try to find her. I found her and Jasper leaning on her locker and starring all lovey dovey into each others eyes. I didn't want to ruin their moment, so I went to find Rose. I went to her locker only find her in major lip lock with Emmett.

"Ehem!" I cleared my throat. "Please students! No public displays of affection in my hall ways!" I said, mimicking our principal, causing them both to stop sucking face. When they realized it was me who said it they started to laugh.

"Wow Bells, you sounded just like the principal when you said that." Em said.

"That was the point." I said in my 'duh' tone. "Now, I'm bored, so I want to talk to Rose." I told them, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her toward my locker. I wanted to tell her about how annoying Tanya and her jealousy are but Edward was standing by his locker which is right next to mine on the other side.

"What did you want to talk about Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Oops I forgot what I wanted to tell you. Oh well, it's almost time for class anyway. See you later Rose." I said, hugging her, then whispered in her ear, "I'll tell you later." She nodded, and walked off, waving over her shoulder. "Okay Edward. Time to go to English." I said to him and started to walk in the direction of mine and Edward's first class of the day, English. My day was uneventful until lunch.

I got my food and as I was sitting down at the table in between Edward and Alice, Alice and Rose complimented on my outfit and Alice said that she was doing a good job on rubbing off on me and everyone laughed.

We all sat there for a minute, starting to eat our lunches and waiting for Emmett to start up some random conversation like he always does. Emmett, being the weirdo that he was, decided to talk about ducks for a little while. I few minutes later, Tanya came over and sat on Edward's lap.

"Eddie, why don't you come and sit with me and my friends today?" she asked.

"Okay Tanya. Bye guys, see you later." He told us. we all mumbled a bye.

It was quiet for a minute before I finally said, "When is he going to learn that Tanya's not good for him."

"I don't know. I just hope it's soon." Alice said. The rest of the school day was uneventful. I went home and made dinner for my family. Right after we ate I went to bed, not wanting to go too school tomorrow.

**a/n: did you like it? Tell me in your reviews! Luv ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hey guys, sorry its taken so long to update**

I woke up in the morning, well rested but still not wanting to go to school. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I found three notes on the fridge all addressed to me. I read them aloud to myself as I made my cereal.

"Bella, I went out with my friends today. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up to tell you good morning so I'll do it now: Good morning sweetie! Love you! Have a great day at school! I don't think I'll be back by the time you get home from school so if you could make dinner that would be great. Your dad went fishing with Billy yesterday so there should be some fresh fish in the cooler in the garage. If you don't feel like cooking, tell the boys that they can order pizza, –Luv Mom." I couldn't help but laugh at my mom. Its just like her to say good morning to me in a note. I read the next one. "Bella, don't freak out that I'm not there. I was called into work a little early today. See you later, -Dad." I read the final note. "Bells, we left early to see Alice and Rose, see you at school, -Em & Jazz." Well that explains the empty house.

I sat at the table, and started to eat my cereal when my cell phone rang. I decided I wouldn't answer if it wasn't anyone important. I looked at the caller ID and it said that it was Jake so I answered. I decided to scare him a little.

"What's sooooo important that you had to call me this early!" I said with attitude, trying not to laugh.

"I… uhhhh…. I… I can call back later i-if you want." He said nervously.

"Calm down Jake, I was just teasing." I said, laughing at his reaction.

"Gosh! Don't scare me like that Bella! I thought you were actually mad at me. And don't take this the wrong way but you're kind of scary when you're mad." He said, laughing too.

"I am not that scary!" I protested, but there was just silence on his end of the line. After a few seconds I caved, "OK fine I guess I can be pretty scary when I want to be." I admitted and we both started laughing again. "So why'd you call?" I asked

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Well I'm having a party at my house tonight. You want to come?" he asked.

"Of course I want to come but I have a ton of homework that I have to catch up on. Sorry." I said.

"Oh. That's fine. Maybe another time." He said, not even seeming fazed by my decline of his invite.

"OK. Bye Jake." I said.

"Bye Bella." He said and I hung up the phone. Just then I heard a car horn outside. I Walked out the door and locked it. I turned around and there stood Edward, holding the car door open for me.

What surprised me though was that he was holding open the door to the backseat instead of the front seat. I looked into the front seat and saw Tanya sitting there. I held in a groan as I crawled into the backseat of the Volvo.

"Hey guys. So Ed—" I started but Tanya cut me off.

"So Eddikins," I rolled my eyes and Edward grimaced, he hates stupid nicknames like that. I was the only one who was ever aloud to call him Eddie and I stopped after he told me he preferred Edward and we were like seven when that happened. "I just wanted to let you know that I cant make it to dinner tonight. Something… important came up." Is it just me or is the way she paused after 'something' suspicious as if she had to think of an excuse?

"Okay Tanya. That's fine." Edward said. I rolled my eyes. She always cancels on him and he acts like its nothing. The rest of the ride to school, every time I would try to say something, Tanya would interrupt me with her big mouth.

As we were pulling into the school parking lot, I was thinking that it was a miracle we were all still alive and not wrapped around a tree because Tanya was distracting the driver.

Edward parked the car and Tanya looked back and smirked at me. Edward started to say something but Tanya cut him off, pulling him to her by his hair and kissing him roughly.

I got out of the car, annoyed. The ride to school is supposed to be mine and Edward's time to spend together as best friends ever since freshman year. Whether it was my parents driving us freshman year or Emmett driving us last year, we always spent the ride to school just me and him talking. Then Tanya, being the jerk that she is, had to come and ruin it for me.

I walked into school and sighed loudly as I gathered my stuff from my locker.

"Uh oh. What's the matter?" Alice asked I opened my mouth to tell her nothing was wrong but she cut me off saying, "and don't you dare try to tell me nothing's wrong because I'll know you're lying. Nobody sighs that big unless something's wrong."

I decided to give her the short version. "Tanya." Was all I said and then sighed again.

"Oh, I see. I she acting jealous again?" she asked, getting annoyed at Tanya too.

"No. Well that's not the only reason. She was in the car this morning. I mean, I know she's his girlfriend but the car ride to school has been like a tradition for us. It's supposed to be our quality time as best friends. Then, every time I tried to say something, she would cut me off and talk to him like I wasn't even there. Then, she canceled on him, again! Is it just me or does her canceling on him all the time seem a little suspicious?" I ranted.

"You need to tell him that then. And you're right; it is getting kind of suspicious." Alice agreed.

"What's getting kind of suspicious?" Edward asked, walking up to his locker.

"The rate of…" Alice started. She looked at me for help.

"The rate of which Emmett's grades are improving this semester." I rushed out.

"Oh. Yeah that is suspicious. I'll bet he's bribing the teachers." Edward said chuckling. "C'mon Bella, let's go to class." He said grabbing and leading me by my elbow.

"Bye Alice, see you later!" I called over my shoulder.

"Bye Bella!" she called back.

My day was uneventful until lunch. That's when I decided I was going to tell Edward about my suspicions about Tanya. Me and Edward walked into lunch together and he started making his way over to where Tanya was sitting. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back to me.

"Hey! What are you do—" he started angrily but then he saw it was me who grabbed him. I must have had a grim or nervous look on my face because then he said, "Bella what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," he glanced at our usual table with our friends but I shook my head, "alone." I said. He nodded and started to lead me out of the building. We walked to one of large trees and I hopped up and sat in a low hanging branch. He got up and sat next to me.

"So what's up Bella?" he asked concerned.

"I wanted to talk to you about this morning in the car with Tanya." I started but then he cut in.

"I'm really sorry about that B, it was a onetime thing. She needed a ride I gave it to her. Don't worry the car ride to school will still be our thing." He explained. I was relieved but I must not have shown it very well because he looked at me and asked, "That's not all is it?" I shook my head no. "Did I do something to upset you because if I did, I'll do anything to make it right again. I would never mean to intentionally hurt you Bella. I would never to that to my best friend." He said nervously.

"No Edward, you didn't do anything. It's Tanya. Have you noticed that she's always canceling on you, like all the time." He looked at me and nodded as if waiting for me to get to the point. "And you don't find that weird or suspicious at all?" I asked.

He shook his head then spoke. "No, Tanya's just a very busy person that's all."

"Okay Edward but don't say I didn't warn you." I said.

We just sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Then Edward suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a little chuckle of my own. When Edward laughs I can't help but laugh. His laugh is contagious.

"I just realized what tree branch we're sitting on." He said.

I looked around to see what he was talking about. When I realized what he was talking about I blushed and bit my bottom lip. I looked down, trying to hide my blush. Edward laughed at my embarrassment.

_Flashback_

_Me and Edward were at my house and it was summer. We were watching our favorite movies, the three Jurassic Park movies. My mom and Emmett came downstairs._

"_Bella, Edward, I'm taking Emmett to orientation. You two have to come with us." My mom said._

"_Mom, we can take care of ourselves. We are going into the eighth grade." I said, trying to get her to let us stay._

"_Sorry Bella, but I would like the house in one piece when I get home." She said sternly._

"_But mom!" I said. Yes I was whining because sometimes it works._

"_No buts Isabella! You two are coming and that's final. Unless you want me to drop you at your house Edward." _

"_No it's fine Ms. Swan thank you." Edward said politely. My mom was always telling him to call her Renee but he refuses, saying he wants to be polite because that's how he was raised. _

_Edward stood up and helped me off the couch. We walked out side and got into the car. The whole way to the high school, Emmett just kept on talking and talking._

_We finally got to the school and got out of the car. "Now you guys don't have to come in, you can stay out here and do whatever, just stay out of trouble." My mom said and she and Emmett walked into the school. Me and Edward strolled around until I saw a tree that would be easy to climb and walked over to it, Edward following. I climbed up and onto the lowest branch and sat there, Edward sitting next to me. We sat there and talked about nothing and everything. Somehow the topic of crushes and first kisses came up._

"_You're going to find this hard to believe, but I never kissed a girl before." Edward said._

_I laughed a little. "I find it hard to believe that you believe that I find that hard to believe." I said and he looked hurt. "I'm just kidding. Wow _the _Edward Cullen, the most popular kid in school hasn't had his first kiss." I said still teasing._

"_What about you miss Swan, little miss 'people always ask me out but I'm too good for them so I turn them down' " he tried to imitate my voice but failed miserably. "Have you had your first kiss?" He finished. I shook my head no and looked down, embarrassed. Next thing I know, he had his finger under my chin and was lifting my face to his. His lips lightly touched mine and I felt this electricity pass between us. He moved his hand to cup my cheek and just held his lips to mine. There was no urgency in this kiss, it was light and gentle and caring. After a minute, he pulled away. "Now you have." He said quietly. I let my hair fall in front of my face to hide my blush. He reached over and put my hair behind my ear. "Don't hide your blush, it's beautiful." He whispered. That just made me blush even more._

Emmett's booming laughter brought me back to the present time. I must have been blushing even more at the memory. I looked at Edward and he was slightly pink. I can't believe it. Edward Cullen, blushing.

"Dudes, what happened? Why are you both blushing, I mean it's common for Bella but Edward?" Emmett asked.

"No reason." I said, and then the bell rang. I hopped down from the tree and grabbed my backpack that was leaning against the trunk. I started walking off to biology, Edward following behind me. Me and Edward are lab partners so it's not like I could escape the embarrassment. The only comfort I had was that he was just as embarrassed as I was. Every time I would glance at him, he would also be glancing at me and we would both look away embarrassed. Finally biology was over and I could get away. We'd have to talk about this later so it wouldn't be awkward.

I sat out of gym today, we were playing tennis and I didn't want to hurt anybody. All the homework I had to do tonight, I ended up finishing in gym. I got into my old Chevy truck and headed down to La Push. I'm going to go to Jacob's party and surprise him. I got into the reservation and made my way over to Jake's house. I pulled up into his driveway. This is a wild party. I could hear loud music and the sound of people talking. I went inside and didn't see him. I looked all downstairs for him and couldn't find him anywhere. I went to look in the kitchen and found Billy there.

"Hey Billy! You know where Jake is?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, he went up to his room. He said something about the music being to loud for him." He replied.

"Thanks Billy!" I called over my shoulder and headed upstairs to Jake's room.

"Hey Ja—" I started but what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. Jacob, making out with another girl on his bed. And to make it worse, that girl, was Tanya.

I stood there frozen, my mouth hanging open and my eyes glazing over with tears. Jake got up off the bed to come to me but I was already running down the stairs. The whole way to my truck Jake was calling to me.

"Bella! Bella wait! Bella! I can explain!" Okay, now I was furious. I spun around to face him.

"EXPLAIN! YOU THINK YOU CAN EXPLAIN THAT!" I yelled at him. "BUT BY ALL MEANS, GO AHEAD AND TRY!" I took one second to take in his appearance. His hair was a mess and his lips were puffy and swollen.

"She came onto me Bella!" he said.

"REALLY? DON'T EVEN _TRY_ TO GIVE ME THAT CRAP JACOB BLACK! YOUR LIPS ARE SWOLLEN AND YOUR HAIR A MESS! IT TAKES A WHILE FOR THAT TO HAPPEN, THEREFORE YOU HAD PLENTY OF TIME TO PUSH HER OFF! YOU KNOW WHAT, WE'RE THROUGH!" I yelled and got into my truck. I drove to the first place I could think of. The Cullen's house. **(a/n: I was gonna stop here but I decided to be nice to you all since I haven't updated in like forever)**

The drive to the Cullen house was torture. I was trying so hard to focus on the road but it was very difficult considering the tears clouding my vision. I pulled up into their driveway and quickly parked my truck. I got out of the truck and ran to the door. I barged in, scarring Esme who was sitting on the couch reading one of her many novels. She saw the tears running down my face and her expression of fear and surprise quickly turned into one of concern and worry.

"Bella sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head and said, "I need to talk to Edward."

"Oh. Okay. He's upstairs in his bedroom.

"Thanks." I said already running up the stairs. I went to his room and could hear Clair De Lune playing from the other side of his door. I knocked roughly and heard him say come in. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Oh my gosh Bella. Are you okay? What's wrong? Whose butt am I kicking?" he asked, getting off his bed and coming over to me.I couldn't help but chuckle at his over protectiveness. He's been protective of me ever since we were little and even more protective since I started dating. He took me over to his bed and sat down, pulling me down onto his lap and let me cry into his shoulder.

"It... it was Jacob." I said, his name bringing another round of tears.

"Let me up Bella, I'm going to kill him!" he said angrily trying to get me off of him so he could get up.

"No Edward don't! You need to hear the whole story. Besides, we don't want you sent to jail for murder." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest. He seemed to relax a little and nodded, telling me to go on.

"Well," sniffle, "Jacob was having a party tonight and I told him I couldn't come because I had a lot of home work to do. I got it all done during gym because I sat out, so I thought it would be nice to surprise him by coming. But when I got there, I found him in his room and he..." sob, "and he... he was kissing another girl!" I said more sobs racking my chest.

"Shhh shhh. Bella. It's going to be okay." he said, rocking me back and forth, kissing my head and trying to comfort me.

"No. No Edward, it's not okay. It's not okay for me... or you." I said. I'm going to have to tell him it was Tanya sooner or later so why not now.

"What do you mean? What does Jacob," I winced, "kissing another girl have to do with me?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Edward... the girl Jacob was kissing... was Tanya." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me.

He looked at me like I grew a second head or something. "You cant be serious." he said. Then something seemed to dawn on him and he smiled. "HaHa Bella, this is a funny joke. Okay, where are the hidden cameras? I'm getting punked aren't I?" he asked, looking around the room for hidden cameras.

"Edward!" I called his name, grabbing his face and turning his head to look at me. "I'm not joking, I'm being completely serious." I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying to me! You told me this morning that you didn't like me dating Tanya. How do I know this isn't just some scheme to get me to break up with her!" he yelled.

"Edward! You're being ridiculous! Would I ever lie to you?" I asked. He was starting to calm down now. He looked down, obviously realizing that I was right about not lying to him. "and this explains why she was always canceling on you." I said mostly to myself.

"I'm sorry I accused you of lying, Bella. I guess I knew she was trouble from the beginning but didn't want to believe it. I should have listened to everyone. You had all told me at least once that she wasn't worth it and I should have listened." he said, a tear running down his face. I wiped it off with my index finger then wiped it onto his shirt, making him chuckle. He always did that to me when I would cry and still does. We sat there for a little while, comforting each other, and then he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked for the second time that day.

"I looked out the window and saw our old tree house and remembered the oath that we made when we were little. I think it's pretty ironic." he replied, still laugh. I couldn't help but start to recite said oath.

"I, Isabella Swan, promise to always be there for Edward Cullen as long as we are still bestest friends. I will be there to give him a big hug whenever he needs one and to listen when he needs someone to talk to, and to especially be there to get him out of trouble with my daddy if he ever breaks the law." I said seriously, then burst out laughing when I finished.

"And I, Edward Cullen, promise to be there for Isabella Swan as we are still bestest friends. I will be there to give her a big hug whenever she needs one and to listen when she needs someone to talk to, and to especially be there to carry her to my daddy when she falls and get's hurt like she always does." by the End of his oath we were both laughing hysterically.

Once the laughter died down, he spoke. "Bella, since we're still 'bestest friends', " he laughed, "I will always be here for you." he said.

"And Edward, since we are still 'bestest friends', I will always be here for you also." I said.

He looked at his watch and sighed. "Time for you to be headed home. We don't want your parents to get worried." he said sadly.

"They won't care as long as they know I'm over here. I'm going to ask Esme if I can spend the night and then I'll call my parents." I said. I ran downstairs quickly to find Esme still on the couch.

"Oh. Hi Bella. Great to see you're doing better." she said.

"Thanks Esme. I was wondering if I could spend the night?" I asked politely.

"That's fine dear, will you be staying with Edward or Alice?" she inquired.

"Edward. We haven't just gotten to sit and talk for a while." I said.

"Okay. Don't stay up all night talking though. And don't worry about calling your parents, I'll do it." she told me.

"Okay. Thanks again Esme." I said, going back upstairs. I walked into Edward's room and saw that he had changed into some pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Hey, do you need something to sleep in? I have a t-shirt and some sweat pants that are too small for me that you can use." he offered.

"No, it's okay. I think Alice has some of my pajamas that I left here last time. I left and walked into Alice's room. She wasn't in there but I heard her shower running. I stay over here so much, that Alice has a drawer in her dresser filled with all kinds of stuff I leave over here. I looked in the drawer and got out a pair of my pajama bottoms and a tank top. I quickly changed and went back to Edwards room. I sat down on the side of the bed I always sleep on when I stay over.

Now before you think anything, me and Edward have always spent the night at each others houses and shared a bed. That's what best friends do. I was just thinking that everything was going to be okay but when I sat down Esme came into the room. She looked frightened and worried. I got up quickly and went over to her.

"Esme, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I called Renee and she didn't answer. I didn't think anything of it but then I called Charlie. He said he was just about to call you Bella." Esme was saying but Edward cut in.

"Mom, you're rambling, what happened?" Edward asked.

"It's Renee. She was in a car crash.

**Wow. Longest chapter I've ever written** **for any of my stories. 15 pages and 4,038 words later (not including the authors notes) and you have chapter two! Hope you liked it! Feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: sorry again too keep you guys waiting. I was almost done with the chapters to update all my stories than my jump drive went missing so I had to start all over.**

_Re-cap: __"I called Renee and she didn't answer. I didn't think anything of it but then I called Charlie. He said he was just about to call you Bella." Esme was saying but Edward cut in._

_"Mom, you're rambling, what happened?" Edward asked._

_"It's Renee. She was in a car crash._

Bella POV:

I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him out his bedroom and to Alice's. I banged on the door.

"Yes Bella?" she asked cheerily but then saw the panicked look that must have been on my face. "What's going on?" she asked warily.

"Alice, I'll explain in the car. You and me are taking the Porsche." Esme said and we all rushed down the stairs and into the garage. Me and Edward left in the Volvo to the hospital, Alice and Esme following behind us in the Porsche.

We got to the hospital in record time. I ran inside to look for my dad and brothers, the others right behind me. I rushed up to the desk. "What room is Renee Swan in?" I asked the lady who happed to be Charlotte, the lady who's always there when I break a bone or something.

"Room 122. The rest of your family is waiting outside the room Bella." I started bolting to the room, not even giving a thanks but faintly heard Esme mutter a thank you before following me.

I wonder how bad she is. I hope my mom will be ok.

I turned a corner and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie sitting in some chairs at the end of the hall. Charlie sat with his head in his hands, a dead expression on his face. Jasper had his head tilted back against the wall, his body shaking with silent sobs. Emmett sat there stoically, seemingly deep in thought. As I got closer I could hear a few sniffles coming from him. He was the first one to notice me coming. He stood up and opened his arms for me. I ran into him and started sobbing. Their actions confirmed one of the worst possibilities. I decided to ask anyway.

"How bad is she Emmett?" I asked through my sobs.

"Pretty bad Bells. She was slammed on the drivers side by a drunk driver, causing her car too spin out of control. The car ended up wrapped around a tree. She lost a lot of blood." Emmett told me. I could hear the pain and worry in his voice. Just then, Rosalie showed up. I decided that she'd be a good comfort for him and went to sit next to Jasper.

I sat down in the chair next to him. He must have heard the squeak the chair made because he looked up. He looked at me with sad eyes and a broken expression. I didn't really have anything to say so I just pulled him into a hug. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay, I wanted to tell him that mom was going to be fine and healthy in no time. But I had a feeling that wasn't true and I didn't want to lie.

I quickly pushed that thought away. Of course mom was going to be okay. How couldn't she be? I mean, we have some of the best doctors right here in Forks.

"Bella. Here comes Alice. I'll be okay. Go to Edward." Jasper said, breaking through my thoughts. I looked behind me and sure enough, there was Alice, leaving Esme's side and coming over to us.. I stood up and she came to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella. So sorry." She whispered in my ear.

"Go to Jasper." I told her and she nodded. She let lat me go and walked over to my brother. i looked over to Charlie and saw Esme rubbing his back comfortingly. I love watching Charlie and Esme interact. They were best friends their whole life. Same with mom and Carlisle. They all met through each other.

I was going to go over to Edward

A minute later, Carlisle came out. We all gathered around him, hoping for good news. Carlisle shook his head sadly. Oh gosh. No. It can't be. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach and the world around me seemed to vanish. I could faintly hear sobbing and someone saying "no" repeatedly as Carlisle told them that she didn't make it. I couldn't take it.

"Edward I have to go. I cant stay here." I said in a daze.

"Okay. I'll take you home and bring you your stuff in the morning." he replied.

He took me home and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*...*...*...*

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. Shoot! I slept in late. Edward should be here in five minutes. I got up and quickly got dressed, pulling on the first thing my hands touched and throwing my hair up into a messy bun. I ran downstairs and saw two notes on the fridge instead of three.

I saw one from dad and one from Em and Jazz. I wondered where the one from mom was. Then I remembered the events of last night. First the whole ordeal with Jacob the the car accident. Just thinking about it was making me sad so I decided not to think about it.

I read the note from Jazz and Em and it said the usual. That they left early to be with their girlfriends. I picked up the one from dad. It read:

Dear kids,

Bella, I'm pretty sure you'll be the first to read this 'cause your brothers were gone before I left. And I'm sorry for this.

I want you three to know that I love you, and your mother loved you, very, very much. I wanted to be there for your guys's weddings and I wanted to walk you down the isle Bells. I wanted to be there for all your graduations. But I won't be able to stay here without your mother. I'm sorry for leaving. You'll find me at the bottom of the ocean at La Push.

Love,

Dad.

P.S. I always wondered what it would feel like to free fall.

Oh my gosh this can not be happening. A honk from outside got my attention. I ran outside and got in the car, not even bothering to lock the front door. None of things in that house are worth more than my fathers life.

"Take me to La Push, by the cliffs!" I yelled at Edward. I never yell so he knew I must have been serious and didn't question me. "Go faster please." I pleaded. He pushed on the accelerator. In no time we were by the cliffs and I saw Charlie's cruiser. I jumped out of the car before we were even stopped and sprinted into the woods, following the steep trail that led the way up to the cliff ledge. I got there without tripping once.

What I saw nearly made my heart stop beating. Charlie was standing there with his eyes closed taking deep breaths, standing on the very edge. He inhaled deeply and sighed. He opened his eyes slightly and saw me.

"Don't try to stop me. Nothing you say will change my mind. A life without Renee is just unthinkable." he said in a whisper. I could hardly here him because the wind was carrying his voice away from me.

"Don't do this daddy please. Don't do this. Me, Em, and Jazz, we need you dad." I said softly.

"I'm sorry Bella." he said then he jumped.

"Dad!" I yelled. I couldn't look. I covered my eyes and turned away and started sobbing. I heard Edward emerge from the woods. I assumed he looked over the edge to see what was going on because I heard a small gasp and then a very faint splash in the water bellow. That made me sob even harder.

A few seconds later I felt Edward grab my wrists and start to pull my hands away from my face. I shook my head, silently telling him to stop.

"Bella, look at me please." I let him pull my hands away from my face and I slowly opened my eyes. I'm going to take you to Carlisle and we're going to figure something out, okay?" he asked and I nodded. We walked slowly back to the car.

When I got in I immediately dialed the school on my cell phone.

"Forks High, Ms. Cope speaking. How may I help you?" I heard Ms. Cope ask cheerily.

"Ms. Cope, it's Bella. I need you too connect me to speak to Emmett or Jasper, preferably both. It's urgent." I said, trying not to sound as upset as I was.

"Of course dear. And I give you my condolences on your mother's passing." of course. She just had to mention that.

"Thank you." I politely replied.

"Give me a few minutes and they'll be down here." she replied still to cheerily. A few minutes later I heard Emmett's voice on the phone.

"Hey Bella. What's going on? Why aren't you at school?" he asked, big brother mode kicking in.

"I need you to meet me at the hospital in Carlisle's office, no questions asked. I'll explain everything when you get here. Put Ms. Cope back on." I said.

"Okay." he replied.

"Yes Bella?" Ms. Cope asked.

"Ms. Cope, I need Emmett and Jasper to leave school early and meet me at the hospital. It's an emergency." I told her.

"Of course. Bye dear." she said and hung up the phone.

"Take me home first please." I said, holding back my tears. He did and I grabbed the note off the floor, not daring to look at the words. We rode to the hospital in silence, me thinking about how to break the horrible news to Emmett and Jasper.

**A/n: this really isn't how I planned the story to go but this is where it flowed to as I was typing. I know this is horribly sad but bear with me, it will get happier. Let me know if u cried during this chapter.**


End file.
